


Yandere betty

by THEGREATPAP



Category: Glitchtale - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader is male, betty has silver tounge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEGREATPAP/pseuds/THEGREATPAP
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Yandere betty

NONONONONONNONONONONONO you ran down the halls scared "i love you don't you love me?" "NO?" "Hold him down for me cumi" immediately the pink demon wraped itself around you wrists and ankles restraining you "don't worry i won't hurt you i just need to teach you to love me" Then she pressed a drink to your lips "now drink" NO *punch* GAAAHHH when you let out that yell then she spilled the drink into your mouth and it tasted Great your thoughts began to wonder until you realized.... you were passing out!!!! " Nighty night cutie...."


End file.
